darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon
}} is a character featured in Darksiders. The leader of Heaven's armies. Abaddon bravely fought on the frontline of battle showing his skill and power. Seen in his ability to fight off a Fallen demon which is ferocious in battle. He fell in battle to the grip of Hell's general Straga during the End War. Since then, the remaining Hellguard, led by Uriel, which has been cut off from Heaven after the White City closed its gates, roam the skies of the destroyed world of the Kingdom of Man, waging endless war against the demons and the Red Horseman War out of a desire for revenge. Biography 'The Abomination Vault' When Belisatra's construct army attacked Eden in an attempt to recover Grand Abominations from the Nephilim's last battle, it was Abaddon that led the reinforcements for the angel garrison there. During the battle, a construct using the long thought lost Nephilim sword Affliction attacked Abaddon and took his eye. Death encountered Abaddon when he arrived at the angel encampment at Eden, where angelic healers were trying and failing to save Abaddon's eye. Abaddon and Azrael negotiated with Death to share their knowledge regarding the incident, but Death left as soon as he saw Affliction, correctly guessing the constructs' purpose in attacking Eden. Later encountered Death and his brother War in the White City when the two fought an angelic assassin on their way to research the Maker Belisatra in the Argent Spire. The Archangel confronted them with his guards, a young Uriel among them, but he grudgingly backed down when Death threatened reprisal from the Charred Council. 'Death's Door' Several centuries prior to the Apocalypse, Abaddon asked Death to track a rogue demon on Earth. In reality, the "demon" was an angel. When the Horseman confronted Abbadon, the Archangel told him that he had lost some of his best warriors and assumed the perpetrator was a demon. 'Darksiders Comic Book' Sometime before the apocalypse, Abaddon stood before a great crowd of angels in the White City and attempted to convince them of the dangers posed by demonkind. He was mocked, the other angels unwilling to violate the truce in a preemptive strike. The Archangel gave voice to his frustrations in private with Uriel and she assured him that her allegiance would always lie with him. However, Abaddon soon sent her away so that he could meet confidentially with his fellow conspirators, Ulthane and Azrael. 'Darksiders' Abaddon was the catalyst for the early Apocalypse. To draw out Hell's champions, his plan was to break all of the Seals save the last to summon the demons to battle but prevent the Four Horsemen from interfering. After Azrael broke the Seals with the Armageddon Blade, the Maker Ulthane reforged them, destroying the evidence against the conspiracy. Therefore allowing the angels to launch a preemptive strike against the forces of Hell and claim that the demons had been the ones to break the truce. When they had done this, Abaddon led the Hellguard to Earth to fight against the demons, and found to his shock that the demons were far more prepared than he had anticipated. He was distracted upon seeing War on the field. Shocked at the appearance of the Horseman, exactly what he had been trying to prevent by not breaking the seventh seal, Abaddon was taken by surprise and killed by Straga. After his apparent death, Abaddon found himself in a dark, unknown location, alone except for a shadowy female presence, believed to be Lilith, who revealed herself to have been responsible for some form of sabotage to Abaddon's plan. As Abaddon broke down in despair, this presence then presented him with a choice: to "Serve in Heaven or rule in Hell," reminding him that if he chose the former, he would likely be tried and executed by the Charred Council for his transgressions. His spirit broken, Abaddon chose to become the Destroyer. He returned to Azrael, who, not knowing what had transpired, took him to Eden to commune with the Tree of Knowledge. It is not known what gift Abaddon received from the Tree. As the Destroyer, he took control of Hell's armies on Earth, appointed five powerful demons as his Chosen and annihilated all of Humanity as well as most of the Hellguard's forces. He sent Straga after Azrael and imprisoned the angel of death, taking control of the Well of Souls in the process. He retained his militant ruthless personality through his transformation, though refered to his previous identity in the third person and became significantly more malicious. After War had killed the Chosen and had Ulthane reforge the Armageddon Blade, Abaddon engaged War in battle in his dragonic demon form. However, War proved too strong for Abaddon and he shifted back into his angelic form, which had been corrupted and now resembled a Dark Angel. He was defeated by War, and the Horseman tore his wings off. He murmured to Uriel for help, but she only told him to "Reap what had sown,". Abaddon was finally impaled by War with the Armageddon Blade and died. Darksiders 2 Death visits Earth during the Destroyer's reign, where he found that the fallen angel's forces were using pieces of the Rod of Arafel, an angelic weapon, to fuel his army and summon monstrosities from the Abyss to serve him like the Chosen and the Suffering. The Horseman reclaimed the relic and left the Earth for Lostlight. Trivia *He is one of the few angels with feathered wings. *Abaddon is the Hebrew term for destruction or doom (spelled avadon). *Abbadon is Egyptian for the Destroyer (spelled avaton). *In the Apocalypse of John, Abaddon is equated with Apollyon, which is the Greek term for "The Destroyer". *The angel Abaddon is only mentioned once in the Bible being The Angel of the Pit, in connection to the apocalypse: "And they had a king over them locusts, which is the angel of the bottomless pit, whose name in the Hebrew tongue is Abaddon, but in the Greek tongue hath his name Apollyon." (Book of Revelation 9:11) *During the final portion of the boss fight, Abaddon's black wings,his long katana, and his meteor-throwing attack are very similar to Sephiroth of the Final Fantasy series. *The term "Would you rather serve in Heaven or rule in Hell?" is a direct quote from the first chapter of John Milton's Paradise Lost . In the first game Lilith says this to Abaddon before turning him into the destroyer, and Abaddon then asks the same question to War before being struck down. Video _eR0rpVkMhY Gallery Ad.jpg|"Would you serve in Heaven, or rule in Hell ?" - Abaddon chose poorly. Darksiders014.jpg| Abaddon 36.png|Abbadon, Leader of the Hellguard. de:Abaddon Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Bosses Category:Archangels Category:Comic Book Characters